User blog:5er4ever/In Which I Ramble About Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus
In Which I Ramble About Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus This blog post is not about IM5. At all. It is about 2 book series I'm extremely obsessed with, though. If you haven't finished the Percy Jackson series, don't read the rest of this page. There are definitely some spoilers. If you haven't finished the Heroes of Olympus ''series up to ''The Mark of Athena, don't read the rest of this page. Again, there are tons of spoilers. If you've finished the Percy Jackson series but didn't know about Heroes of Olympus (I don't even know how that's possible) and now want to read the Heroes of Olympus series, don't read the rest of this page. THERE ARE SPOILERS. If you don't even know what I'm talking about, you need to GET A LIFE and START READING. If the last sentence weirded you out, don't read the rest of this page. It could weird you out even more. If you've read the Percy Jackson series and the Heroes of Olympus series, have a life, and aren't weirded out, I suggest you continue reading and feel free to comment. Seriously. Last chance right here. If you don't even know what the word "read" means and don't know how you can understand this, just WALK AWAY IN SHAME. Oh, yeah. One more thing before you start reading. If you're totally messed up about the end of The Mark of Athena and never again will be able to read a word that starts with "p" and ends with "y" or starts with "a" and ends with "h" SO AM I BUT DON'T READ THIS POST JUST SKIP IT BECAUSE IT HAS SOME QUOTES FROM THAT LAST PERCABETH SCENE. If you know what I'm talking about, have read all the books (that are out) in both of those series, continue reading. FEEL FREE to comment about your reactions to the scenes I have listed and your thoughts on my thoughts. But please, no negative comments. Nico. I can't believe how much he's changed! Some Nico scenes from The Titan's Curse: '' Nico burst into the room, followed by Grover.'' "SO COOL!" Nico yelled, holding out his hands to Chiron. "You're . . . you're a centaur!" '' "And, whoa!" He looked at Mr. D. "You're the wine dude? No way!"'' '' Mr. D. turned his eyes away from me and gave Nico a look of loathing. "The wine dude?"'' '' "Dionysus, right? Oh, wow! I've got your figurine."'' '' "My figurine."'' '' "In my game, Mythomagic. And a holofoil card, too!"'' '' "Is it G or PG? 'Cause Bianca is kinda strict—"'' '' "It's PG-13," Grover said.'' '' "Cool!" Nico happily followed him out of the room.'' Nico scenes from Battle of the Labyrinth: '' Before the three-bodied man could respond, Nico di Angelo came out of the glass doors onto the porch. "Geryon, I won't wait for—"'' '' He froze when he saw us. Then he drew his sword. The blade was just like the one I'd seen in my dream: short, sharp, and dark as midnight.'' '' Geryon snarled when he saw it. "Put that away, Mr. di Angelo. I ain't gonna have my guests killin' each other."'' '' "But that's-"'' '' "Percy Jackson," Geryon supplied. "Annabeth Chase. And a couple of their monster friends. Yes, I know."'' '' "Monster friends?" Grover said indignantly.'' '' "That man is wearing three shirts," Tyson said, like he was just realizing this.'' '' "They let my sister die!" Nico's voice trembled with rage. "They're here to kill me!"'' '' "Nico, we're not here to kill you." I raised my hands. "What happened to Bianca was—"'' '' "Don't speak her name! You're not worthy to even talk about her!"'' '' "Wait a minute." Annabeth pointed at Geryon. "How do you know our names?"'' '' The three-bodied man winked. "I make it my business to keep informed, darlin'. Everybody pops into the ranch from time to time. Everyone needs something from ole Geryon. Now, Mr. di Angelo, put that ugly sword away before I have Eurytion take it from you."'' '' Eurytion sighed, but he hefted his spiked club. At his feet, Orthus growled.'' '' Nico hesitated. He looked thinner and paler than he had in the Iris-messages. I wondered if he'd eaten in the last week. His black clothes were dusty from traveling in the Labyrinth, and his dark eyes were full of hate. He was too young to look so angry. I still remembered him as the cheerful little kid who played with his Mythomagic cards.'' '' "Bianca!" Nico stumbled forward like he was just coming out of a daze.'' '' She turned toward her brother. Her expression was sad, as if she'd been dreading this moment. "Hello, Nico. You've gotten so tall."'' '' "Why didn't you answer me sooner?" he cried. "I've been trying for months!"'' '' "I was hoping you would give up."'' '' "Give up?" He sounded heartbroken. "How can you say that? I'm trying to save you!"'' '' "You can't, Nico. Don't do this. Percy is right."'' '' "No! He let you die! He's not your friend."'' '' Bianca stretched out a hand as if to touch her brother's face, but she was made of mist. Her hand evaporated as it got close to living skin.'' '' "You must listen to me," she said. "Holding grudges is dangerous for a child of Hades. It is our fatal flaw. You have to forgive. You have to promise me this."'' '' "I can't. Never."'' '' "Percy has been worried about you, Nico. He can help. I let him see what you were up to, hoping he would find you."'' '' "So it'' was you," I said. "You sent those Iris-messages." '' Bianca nodded.'' '' "Why are you helping him and not me?" Nico screamed. "It's not fair!"'' '' "You are close to the truth now," Bianca told him, "It's not Percy you're mad at, Nico. It's me."'' '' "No."'' '' "You're mad because I left you to become a Hunter of Artemis. You're mad because I died and left you alone. I'm sorry for that, Nico. I truly am. But you must overcome the anger. And stop blaming Percy for my choices. It will be your doom."'' '' "She's right," Annabeth broke in. "Kronos is rising, Nico. He'll twist anyone he can to his cause."'' '' "I don't care about Kronos," Nico said. "I just want my sister back."'' '' "You can't have that, Nico," Bianca told him gently.'' '' "I'm the son of Hades! I'' can." '' "Don't try," she said. "If you love me, don't . . ."'' '' Her voice trailed off. Spirits had started to gather around us again, and they seemed agitated. Their shadows shifted. Their voices whispered,'' Danger! '' "Tartarus stirs," Bianca said. "Your power draws the attention of Kronos. The dead must return to the Underworld. It is not safe for us to remain."'' '' "Wait," Nico said. "Please—"'' '' "Good-bye, Nico," Bianca said. "I love you. Remember what I said."'' And from The Mark of Athena: '' The demigods gathered around the helm. Jason bandaged Piper's sprained shoulder while Hazel sat at the stern, feeding Nico ambrosia. The son of Hades could barely life his head. His voice was so quiet, Hazel had to lean in whenever he spoke.'' '' "Guys," Hazel broke in. "I hate to interrupt you admiration session, but you should hear this."'' '' She helped Nico to his feet. He'd always been pale, but now his skin looked like powdered milk. His dark sunken eyes reminded Percy of photos he'd seen of liberated prisoners-of-war, which Percy guessed Nico basically was.'' '' "Thank you," Nico rasped. His eyes darted nervously around the group. "I'd given up hope."'' '' The past week or so, Percy had imagined a lot of scathing things he might say to Nico when they met again, but the guy looked so frail and sad, Percy couldn't muster much anger.'' '' Nico nodded. "They pulled me into the pit, Percy. The things I saw down there . . ." His voice broke.'' '' Hazel pursed her lips. "No mortal has ever been to Tartarus," she explained. "At least, no one has ever gone in and returned alive. It's the maximum-security prison of Hades, where the old Titans and the other enemies of the gods are bound. It's where all the monsters go when they die on earth. It's . . . well, no one knows exactly what it's like."'' '' Her eyes drifted to her brother. The rest of her thought didn't need to be spoken:'' No one except Nico. Alrighty. Time for some Percabeth. Scenes from Battle of the Labyrinth: '' "Put your cap back on," I said. "Get out!"'' '' "What?" Annabeth shrieked. "No! I'm not leaving you."'' '' "I've got a plan. I'll distract them. You can use the metal spider—maybe it'll lead you back to Hephaestus. You have to tell him what's going on."'' '' "But you'll be killed!"'' '' "It'll be fine. Besides, we've got no choice."'' '' Annabeth glared at me like she was going to punch me. And then she did something that surprised me even more. She kissed me.'' '' "Be careful, Seaweed Brain." She put on her hat and vanished.'' '' I probably would've sat there for the rest of the day, staring at the lava and trying to remember what my name was, but the sea demons jarred me back to reality.'' '' Before I even got there I heard Chiron making an announcement. When I realized what he was saying, I stopped in my tracks.'' '' "—assume he is dead," Chiron said. "After so long a silence, it is unlikely our prayers will be answered. I have asked his best surviving friend to do the final honors."'' '' I came up on the back of the amphitheater. Nobody noticed me. They were all looking forward, watching as Annabeth took a long green silk burial cloth, embroidered with a trident, and set it on flames. They were burning my shroud.'' '' Annabeth turned to face the audience. She looked terrible. Her eyes were puffy from crying, but she managed to say, "He was probably the bravest friend I've ever had. He . . ." Then she saw me. Her face went blood red. "He's right there!"'' '' Heads turned. People gasped.'' '' "Percy!" Beckendorf grinned. A bunch of other kids crowded around me and clapped me on the back. I heard a few curses from the Ares cabin, but Clarisse just rolled her eyes, like she couldn't believe I'd had the nerve to survive. Chiron cantered over and everyone made way for him.'' '' "Well," he sighed with obvious relief. "I don't believe I've ever been happier to see a camper return. But you must tell me—"'' '' "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Annabeth interrupted, shoving aside other campers. I thought she was going to punch me, but instead she hugged me so fiercely she nearly cracked my ribs. The other campers fell silent. Annabeth seemed to realize she was making a scene and pushed me away. "I—we thought you were dead, Seaweed Brain!"'' The Mark of Athena scenes: '' Annabeth didn't mean to, but she surged forward. Percy rushed toward her at the same time. The crowd tensed. Some reached for swords that weren't there.'' '' Percy threw his arms around her. They kissed, and for a moment nothing else mattered. An asteroid could have hit the planet and wiped out all life, and Annabeth wouldn't have cared.'' '' Percy smelled of ocean air. His lips were salty.'' Seaweed Brain, she thought giddily. '' Percy pulled away and studied her face. "Gods, I never thought—"'' '' Annabeth grabbed his wrist and flipped him over her shoulder. He slammed into the stone pavement. Romans cried out. Some surged forward, but Reyna shouted, "Hold! Stand down!'' '' Annabeth put her knee on Percy's chest. She pushed her forearm against his throat. She didn't care what the Romans thought. A white-hot lump of anger expanded in her chest—a tumor of worry and bitterness that she'd been carrying around since last autumn.'' '' "If you'' ever leave me again," she said, her eyes stinging, I swear to all the gods—" '' Percy had the nerve to laugh. Suddenly the lump of heated emotions melted inside Annabeth.'' '' "Consider me warned," Percy said. "I missed you, too."'' '' Annabeth rose and helped him to his feet. She wanted to kiss him again'' so badly, but she managed to restrain herself. '' Annabeth's leg felt like it was pulling free of her body. Pain washed everything in red. The force of the Underworld tugged at her like dark gravity. She didn't have the strength to fight. She knew she was too far down to be saved.'' '' "Percy, let me go," she croaked. "You can't pull me up."'' '' His face was white with the effort. She could see in his eyes that he knew it was hopeless.'' '' "Never," he said. He looked up at Nico, fifteen feet above. "The other side, Nico! We'll see you there. Understand?"'' '' Nico's eyes widened. "But—"'' '' "Lead them there!" Percy shouted. "Promise me!"'' '' "I—I will."'' '' Below them, the voice laughed in the darkness.'' Sacrifices. Beautiful sacrifices to wake the goddess. '' Percy tightened his grip on Annabeth's wrist. His face was gaunt, scraped and bloody, his hair dusted with cobwebs, but when he locked eyes with her, she thought he had never looked more handsome.'' '' "We're staying together," he promised. "You're not getting away from me. Never again."'' '' Only then did she understand what would happen.'' A one-way trip. A very hard fall. '' "As long as we're together," she said.'' '' She heard Nico and Hazel still screaming for help. She saw the sunlight far, far above—maybe the last sunlight she would ever see.''' ' '' Then Percy let go of his tiny ledge, and together, holding hands, he and Annabeth fell into the endless darkness.'' Yes, I leave off with THAT scene. I know, I'm cruel. I almost cried too when I read that scene for the first time. YOU ARE NOT ALONE. Okay, now for my thoughts. Well, I obviously ship Percy and Annabeth. I hope that they're in House of Hades. Wouldn't it just SUCK if Rick Riordan threw the biggest OTP the series has into Tartarus and then doesn't show anything, not even mentions, them in the next book? Oh, yeah, another thing I hope for: a Nico point of view in House of Hades!!!!! I mean, Hades is his father, right? And Percy made him promise to take everyone to the Doors of Death's mortal side. So wouldn't it make sense that he has a point of view? One thing my best school-friend and I have been freaking out over is the Great Prophecy. "Seven half-bloods shall answer the call". But aren't there 8? Percy and Annabeth(just because they're in Tartarus doesn't mean they aren't part of the prophecy!), Jason and Piper, Frank and Hazel, Leo, and Nico... so someone can't be part of the prophecy. Or maybe one of them doesn't count as a demigod...? But that would make no sense... I think that Frank isn't part of the Prophecy. He played practically NO PART in The Mark of Athena. And he really doesn't have any special powers, except for the fact that he can turn into different animals, and that only really came in handy in the beginning of The Mark of Athena. By the way, I ship Leco(Leo and Nico). Not like a romantic couple, though. Bromantic. Like how I ship Colton. I think it's kinda silly that I ship them. I mean, didn't Leo once say that Nico creeped him out? And they've never actually met before The Mark of Athena. However, I guess it makes sense if you think about it. Aren't Leo and Nico both outcasts? Leo is pretty much the only one who ISN'T dating someone else in the group. I don't really think Nico has ever had romantic feelings for anyone. Maybe back in the 1940s or something, but he's been pretty busy stuck in a jar lately. And Nico doesn't seem like the kind of person to like people that way. Nico. I really like the way that Rick Riordan has built his personality and story. He's younger than anyone else in the group (13) but he's already expected by Percy be in charge of the others after being stuck in a dang jar. He's extremely mature compared to Battle of the Labyrinth, when he was only 11 and trying to get his sister, Bianca back. In the end of The Mark of Athena he talks like he's the same age as Percy, possibly older. Percy is 17. I don't think he really wanted to be a demigod after he realized how dangerous it can be. That might be why he wanted to get his sister back so badly—to have a piece of his old life back. Leo is awesome. He has such a cute, hyperactive personality. He's not so different from how Nico used to be. Leo is like mini-older-Nico. (Leo is about 14.) I think I ship Leco because they are really different now. Nico is quiet but Leo is loud. Nico is mature for his age but Leo constantly acts like a 5-year-old. Nico knows the dangers of being a demigod but Leo is really just care-free about it. Okay. I think you've had enough of my rambling. Kenzee 03:53, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts